imperial_assaultfandomcom-20200222-history
Core Set
Product Description Imperial Assault casts you and your friends into the climactic events following the Death Star’s destruction above Yavin 4, and offers two full game experiences within the Star Wars saga. In the campaign game, you and up to four other friends play a series of thrilling missions woven together in a narrative campaign, and in the skirmish game, you and your opponent muster your own strike teams and battle head-to-head over conflicting objectives. Whether you play as a hero of the Rebellion and fight alongside iconic characters like Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, or command the seemingly limitless armies of the Galactic Empire, you’ll enter the Star Wars ''universe in ''Imperial Assault. As an added bonus, Imperial Assault includes the Darth Vader Villain Pack and the Luke Skywalker Ally Pack. These figure packs mark the first expansions for Imperial Assault, adding sculpted plastic figures with new campaign and skirmish missions. Included Components Miniatures Rebel * Diala Passil * Fenn Signis * Gaarkhan * Gideon Argus * Jyn Odan * Mak Eshka'rey * Luke Skywalker Imperial * Stormtrooper (x9) * Imperial Officer (x3) * Royal Guard (x4) * Probe Droid (x3) * E-Web Engineer (x2) * AT-ST * Darth Vader Mercenary * Nexu (x2) * Trandoshan Hunter (x4) Hero Cards * Diala Passil * Fenn Signis * Gaarkhan * Gideon Argus * Jyn Odan * Mak Eshka'rey Deployment Cards Rebel * Diala Passil * Fenn Signis * Gaarkhan * Gideon Argus * Jyn Odan * Mak Eshka'rey * Luke Skywalker (Hero of the Rebellion) * Rebel Trooper * Rebel Saboteur * Rebel High Command * Balance of the Force * Chewbacca * Han Solo Imperial * Stormtrooper (x2) * Stormtrooper (Elite) * Imperial Officer (x2) * Imperial Officer (Elite) * E-Web Engineer * E-Web Engineer (Elite) * Royal Guard * Royal Guard (Elite) * Probe Droid (x2) * Probe Droid (Elite) * AT-ST * Darth Vader * General Weiss * Royal Guard Champion * Temporary Alliance (Imperial) Mercenary * Trandoshan Hunter * Trandoshan Hunter (Elite) * Nexu * Nexu (Elite) * IG-88 * Devious Scheme * First Strike * Temporary Alliance (Mercenary) Command Cards * Pummel (x2) * Marksman (x2) * Sit Tight (x2) * Expose Weakness (x2) * Recovery (x2) * Take Initiative (x2) * Rally (x2) * To The Limit (x2) * Fleet Footed (x2) * Take Cover (x2) * Deadeye (x2) * Celebration (x2) * Urgency (x2) * Element of Surprise (x2) * Planning (x2) * Covering Fire * Hunter Protocol * Maximum Firepower * Guardian Stance * Ferocity * Price on Their Heads * Take it Down * Burst Fire * One in a Million * Sarlacc Sweep * Furious Charge * Shadow Ops * Deflection (x2) * Telekinetic Throw * Meditation * Knowledge and Defense * Son of Skywalker * Regroup (x2) * Lure of the Dark Side * Lord of the Sith * Close the Gap * Force Lightning Missions Story Mission Cards * A New Threat * Under Siege * Imperial Hospitality * Fly Solo * Incoming * Drawn In * Chain of Command * The Source * Last Stand * Desperate Hour Side Mission Cards * Brushfire * Temptation * High Moon * Indebted * Loose Cannon * Friends of Old * Sorry About the Mess * Homecoming * The Spice Job * Target of Opportunity * Viper's Den * A Simple Task * Generous Donations * Luxury Cruise * Sympathy for the Rebellion Skirmish Missions * Moisture Farm ** Close to Home ** Raiding Party * Massassi Ruins ** Lost Knowledge ** Leave No Evidence * Mos Eisley Outskirts ** Get to the Ship ** Smuggled Goods Agenda Sets * Lord Vader's Command * Imperial Industry * Retaliation * Agents of the Empire * For the Right Price * Imperial Discipline * Imperial Security Bureau Imperial Class Decks * Military Might * Technological Superiority * Subversive Tactics Reward Cards * Heroic (x3) * Legendary (x2) * The Ways of the Force * Veteran Prowess * Peacemaker * Shu Yen's Lightsaber * Life Debt * Fearless Leader * Shadow Suit * Allied Operations * Rebel Recon * Adrenal Implant * Old Wounds * Special Operations * Supply Deficit * Imperial Industry (Reward Card) Item Cards Tier 1 * DH-17 * E-11 * DL-44 * Vibroblade * Armored Gauntlets * Balanced Hilt * Extended Haft * Tactical Display * Marksman Barrel * Combat Coat * Survival Gear * Portable Medkit Tier 2 * Combat Coat * A280 * T-21 * 434 "Deathhammer" * Vibro Knucklers * BD-1 Vibro-Ax * High-Impact Guard * Spread Barrel * Overcharger * Laminate Armor * Extra Ammunition * Slicing Tools Tier 3 * Pulse Cannon * DXR-6 * Sporting Blaster * Force Pike * Laminate Armor * Personal Shields * Reinforced Helmet * Combat Visor * Combat Knife * Shock Emitter * Disruption Cell * Telescoping Sights Supply Cards * Shock Grenade (x2) * Adrenal Stim (x2) * Emergency Medpac (x2) * Bacta Infusion (x2) * Valuable Goods * C22 Frag Grenade * Troop Data * C1 Comlink Condition Cards * Stunned (x4) * Bleeding (x4) * Focused (x4) Other * Dice (x11) * Double-sided map tiles (x59) * Initiative token * Damage tokens (x45) * Strain tokens (x35) * Terminal tokens (x8) * Crate tokens (x8) * Stunned tokens (x5) * Bleeding tokens (x5) * Focused tokens (x5) * 20 Mission tokens * 1 Entrance token * 4 Activation tokens * 12 Ally & Villain tokens * General Rules Reference Cards (x5) Category:Core Set